Leaving Town
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: A song fic about George and how he felt when Alanna left to find the Dominian Jewel.


  
  
Leaving Town  
  
  
by Lady of the Wolves  
  
Dedicated to Lady Knight  
  
  
This is set sometime after Alanna left to find the Dominian Jewel.  
  
  
  
George Cooper paced in his room. He was restless, and not only because of the recent trouble he'd had with the Rogue. It was about himself.  
  
George loved Alanna. It was as simple as that. But there was more to it from Alanna's side. She needed more than love. She needed to find herself, and she had to do that alone.  
  
  
Oh your reputation's so golden  
You're never lonely and you're never home  
I'm know you've been talking about leaving  
You've lost all your feeling for this town  
Paint your nails and put on your lipstick  
You don't want to miss your ticket out  
Just because you graduate from school  
So high in the gene pool, that's your point of view  
  
  
George turned and faced the setting sun. The shops had begun to close up and few were still on the streets. Cold winter air blew in through the open window, but George didn't get up. He wondered where she was, what the Lioness was doing at that very moment. Was she watching the sun set too?  
  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there, yeah I'll be there  
  
  
He knew she'd be back. Alanna was...she was so many things. But Alanna was the kind of girl who'd be back. She wasn't done with her adventure, her story, and she wanted people to know that.  
  
How he missed her, though. Alanna was special, she was different. The time they had spent together, doing anything, so long as they were together, was paradise. The way she laughed, the way she always pushed her red hair out of her face only to have loose strands scraggle back again.  
  
Because I remember how we drank time together   
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better  
By leaving town, leaving town  
  
  
Alanna needed to know she was free. That she still had choices. And George fully intended to do that. He knew she needed to travel, to get the itch out of her boots.  
  
  
Pack your bags, your smokes in your pocket  
You're wearing my locket around your neck  
Take a drag and wait for the Greyhound  
The world is your playground and you want to win  
  
  
A knock on the door brought George out of his reverie. "Come in," he called, back still to the door. The door swung open and Rispah walked in, George could tell it was her by her footsteps.  
  
"Cousin?" she asked, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. It was rare indeed for Rispah to be so kind like this, she must have known he was hurting.  
  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there, yeah I'll be there  
  
  
"Aye?" he asked, not lifting his gaze. The burning orange sun slowly dipped below the line of houses, its rays still covering everything in crimson light.  
  
"Missin' your las, no doubt," she said matter-of-factly. It wasn't a quesion.  
  
Because I remember how we drank time together   
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better  
By leaving town, leaving town  
  
  
Suddenly anger overtook the King of the Rogue. He spun around and snapped, "An' you're not helping!"  
  
Rispah backed off, hands in front of her innocently. "Don' you get sharp with me, I've got a man with her too!" she reminded him.  
  
Nothing in life will ever come that easy  
Doesn't mean it has to be that hard  
I know you will find out who you are...  
  
  
George sighed and sank back into the wooden chair. Once Alanna found herself, she'd be back, and he would make her his.  
  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there, yeah I'll be there  
  
  
Rispah walked over and patted his shoulder as the sky changed from orange to pink to gray, then as it dimmed and the stars appeared.  
  
"Time, m' cousin. Be patient, your lass will return."  
  
And she would, George knew. She would.  
  
  
Because I remember how we drank time together   
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And daydreamed about how to make your life better  
By leaving town, leaving town  
  
  
She'd be back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Leaving Town," it belongs to Dexter Freebish. Which is a really great band, by the way. And that is one awesome song. But I don't own it. I don't own Alanna, George, or Rispah either. They belong to the powerful and mighty Tamora Pierce.  
  
  



End file.
